Twenty-three Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU) investigators who collectively receive 32 separate grants from the NIH including 31 grants from the NEI request renewal of their ophthalmology core grant facility. The funding includes 21 R01s, 3 R29s, 1 K11, 4 U10s, 1 P30, 1 T32, and 1 F32. The request is to fund 3 modules, all of which are currently funded and located at the Casey Eye Institute. These modules support Cell and Tissue Culture; Molecular Genetics; and Gene Expression. This funding will maintain the outstanding growth of ophthalmic research at this institution.